The invention relates to a belaying descending device for climbing or mountaineering, in particular for belaying the leading or second climber, and for controlled descending along a single or double rope.
Known belaying systems are formed either by a figure-of-eight descender made of moulded or forged aluminum alloy or by plates with one or two oblong slits. In the event of the climber falling, blocking is performed by friction effect on the rope, stopping the climber""s fall.
Some of these plates are associated to a securing cable in the form of a loop extending perpendicularly to the plane of the plate. Others comprise holes for attaching a snap-hook, but all the holes and slits are located in the same plane.
These different known belaying systems are not always easy to operate when climbers are climbing in risky terrain.
The object of the invention is to achieve a belaying descending device facilitating handling operations when switching between the different belaying modes of the leading and second climber and use as a descender.
The device according to the invention is characterized in that it comprises a metal body having:
at least one slit for the rope to pass,
a first opening in the form of a securing bow for attaching a first snap-hook designed to pass through at least one loop of the rope,
a second suspension opening for passing a second snap-hook in the case of belaying of the second climber,
and stop means transversely offset with respect to said openings for blocking the rope.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the metal body is achieved by cutting and folding a sheet metal plate. It is composed of a central flange-plate whereon a U-shaped bracket is fitted bounding two symmetrical slits on each side of the flange-plate. The two openings are arranged in the flange-plate extending in the vertical mid-plane. The first opening in the form of a bow is larger than the second opening. The body of the bracket is provided in the middle zone with two centering grooves designed to engage in the flange-plate.
According to one feature of the invention, the assembly means pass through the ends of the bracket and of the flange-plate with two interposed sleeves forming said stop means for blocking the rope. Preferably, each sleeve is fixed and closes the corresponding slit opposite the body in the narrow part of the bracket.
According to another feature of the invention, a boss is arranged on each sleeve facing the inside of the bracket to improve blocking of the rope.
According to another feature, each sleeve comprises at least one pin designed to enter an additional hole of the flange-plate transversely so as to block said sleeve in rotation.
The hole presents a rectangular shape with a circular central part for the assembly means to pass.